Sephiroth's Secrets
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: A series of things one would never expect from someone like Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

In The Meadow

In The Meadow

Sephiroth cautiously walked down the stairs, making sure that absolutely nobody saw him. His shirt was loose, falling to mid-thigh. Under the shirt, he wore leather pants with knee-high boots. His long hair was pulled up into pigtails, framing his face.

He crossed the yard quickly and pushed open the gate. After another few minutes of walking Northeast, he came upon a large field of flowers deep within the woods. The breeze gently flowed through the flowers, and Sephiroth closed his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later, as fairies began flitting over to play with his hair.

"Yes. I've missed you, too." A smile of pure affection came onto his face, causing a few of the fairies to blush. "Now, what do you need me for?" A young fairy with a blue glow floated up onto his hand, and looked up at him.

"A new child has been born. We don't know what to name him. His hair and eyes are both black. His wings are dark purple, with bright blue streaks in them. He has a red glow, and is the only one born like that since a thousand years ago. We would be honored if you would bestow upon him a name of great importance."

"Bring him to me, and I shall see what name best suits a child such as this." A few moments later, a noble fairy in pink, silky clothes came up to him. "Ah. My dear princess. Is this your child?"

"Yes, My Lord Sephiroth." She lay the child in Sephiroth's hand, and backed away.

"He shall have the name of a great and noble warrior from the land of gods." Sephiroth looked at the child for a few moments longer before giving him a name. "His name shall be…… Zack Na'Sheyr, crow prince of the realm of fairies. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes, my lord. My father just died, but we can't find the right place to bury one such as him. Could you find a suitable resting place?"

"His tomb shall be worthy of a god, my dear queen." Sephiroth lifted the small coffin before turning away from his loyal fairies.

On his way home, Sephiroth used the Masamune to carve a rock into a beautifull tomb. When he was done, he lifted it and brought it back with him. As he walked up to the door, he fixed his hair and hid what he was carrying. He made it to his office without anyone noticing him. In the office, he set the tomb down over the coffin on the windowsill. The fairies came to him after he opened the window.

"He shall forever remain in the Realm of Gods. No harm shall come to his body or soul." Sephiroth stepped away from the miniature tomb, and patiently watched as the fairies held a funeral for their late king.

After the funeral, Sephiroth sat talking to the new king. They were in the middle of a minor argument when there was a knock on the door. Sephiroth told the person they could come in, and Reno came in holding a stack of papers.

"Hey. Shinra told me to give these to you..." Reno stood, staring at Sephiroth.

"What?" Sephiroth glared at Reno as the Turk continued to stare.

"It's just... Do you believe in fairies?"

"No. What are you, stupid? Why would someone like me believe in fairies?" As Reno apologized and left the room, Sephiroth felt bad for saying that while the king was in his lap, hidden under his desk.

I tried to make it a little humerous. I'm sorry if anyone thinks Sephiroth is a little OOC, but that's how he's supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve

The rest of Shinra Corporation was getting ready for New Year's Eve. Some of the soldiers were making sculptures around the building. Reno and Rude were out shopping for the food. The others were decorating the interior of the building. The only person not interested in going to the party was in his room, pretending to be asleep.

Sephiroth still failed to understand why there was a party ever single year. Why on earth soldiers wanted to have a party to celebrate the New Year was beyond him. He could just picture it now. Too much drinking, bad music, and complaints of hangovers just around the corner. Despite the way he acted and the impressions people got from his attitude, he didn't quite agree with the others when it came to parties. Sephiroth's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door, loud enough to snap sleeping beauty out of her enchanted rest. Sephiroth reached down at the side of his bed, grabbed the Masamune and threw it at the door. The sword pierced through the door, but missed the target on the other side.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Jeez. You could've yelled at me instead." Reno walked off, muttering about Sephiroth's attitude.

Sighing, Sephiroth stood up and went over to his closet. Around the left side of the doorway, Sephiroth found the concealed switch and pulled it down. The wall behind his bed sank back before sliding to the right. Stapled to the wall of that concealed area was a picture of Hojo. Sephiroth stood there glaring for a few minutes before pulling a box down from the top of his closet.

"Damn you. Ruining my life like that." Sephiroth pulled a dart out of the box, violently throwing it at the picture. A few seconds later, the dart had pierced into Hojo's forehead. Sephiroth sat contemplating his next move as he glared at the picture. When he decided, Sephiroth aimed low, throwing the dart with perfect accuracy. By the time Sephiroth heard someone walking toward his door, the picture was covered with tiny darts that disappeared as he pulled the lever down. Fortunately, Sephiroth had left the Masamune in the door, so it wouldn't open further than two inches. This gave him enough of a distraction to get himself safely covered up in bed before the person spoke.

"Shinra would like to know why you're not coming out." Tseng patiently waited for Sephiroth to answer.

"I don't feel good. I threw up at 2:00 this morning, so…" Sephiroth was glad he taught himself how to sound sick, as he got to stay in his room undisturbed. He took a nap so that he wouldn't have to find a way to amuse himself until dinner.

When Sephiroth woke up, it was already 4:30 p.m. He stretched before getting out of bed, wondering what to have for dinner. When he finally decided, he went through a door hidden in the back wall of his closet. The tunnel it opened to led to the kitchen, where Sephiroth had people on his side. A cook with pure white hair turned toward Sephiroth with an amused look on his face.

"Sephiroth! Are you making it through all right?"

"Yes, I'm sick today. I'd like the usual order, No later than 11:30."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"I was never here, and I'd like a cupcake."

"Alright." The young man returned a few minutes later with a cupcake with pink icing.

"Thanks." Sephiroth returned to his room with a smile on his face.

Midnight

Sephiroth poured himself a glass of wine, surrounded by his fairies.

"Another horrible party safely avoided!"


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Eve

25th Birthday

Sephiroth woke up the happiest he had been all month. Today was his birthday, and nobody else knew about it. He planned to keep it that way, too. He had never experienced a "happy birthday" his whole life. They were always miserable days, spent in his room, without anyone caring where he was or what he was doing. Nothing special ever happened, his mother never saw him the either…….

'I never had any friends, so they couldn't come over. I never got presents. My mother never saw me, because she didn't care….' Sephiroth bit back a sob before wiping the tears out of his eyes. 'Now's no time to get emotional, Sephiroth. You've got a job to do.'

Sephiroth regained his composure before opening the door and leaving, making sure it slammed as he left. He was going to make training a living hell today. "If I can't be happy on my own birthday, nobody can." Sephiroth continued muttering to himself as he walked down the long hallway leading to the training grounds. The moment he threw the doors open, all movement ceased. Sephiroth glowered at the soldiers in the area before an evil smirk crossed his face. 'Oh yes. This will be fun.'

2 hours later, Sephiroth was in the shower. A fairy messenger fluttered over to the shower curtain as he ran his fingers through his long hair, rinsing the shampoo out of it.

"Lord Sephiroth? Sorry to disturb you while you're in the shower, but the King and Queen wanted me to give you a message."

"What is it?"

"They wish for you to close your eyes when you come into the room."

"… Alright. Give me about five minutes." Sephiroth listened as the fairy fluttered out of the room, a warm smile lighting up his face. Sephiroth finished his shower, the got dressed. Sephiroth took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened the door. A few fairies led him to a chair, telling him to sit down.

"You can open your eyes now." When Sephiroth opened his eyes, he was surprised. The room was covered in bright streamers and balloons. They had put a box and cake on the table. Next to the box was a cake. The cake was chocolate and had strawberry icing on it. His name was sprawled across the top in light- purple. Sephiroth looked around in disbelief at the fairies, the smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"All this for…….me?"

"You must open your present!" One of the young fairies changed into a little boy about 4' tall, with messy blond hair. Dark blue eyes shone brightly as he handed Sephiroth the box. The dimensions of the box were 12" by 5", and had a height of 3 inches. Sephiroth opened the box and gently lifted it's contents. It was a beautiful white rose.

"I……. Thank you." Sephiroth gasped as all the fairies hugged him. Sephiroth held them close to him, tears of joy filling his eyes.

It was the happiest birthday he ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

New Year's Eve

A Bad Night

As Sephiroth got ready for bed, a feeling in the bottom of his stomach told him something bad was going to happen. By the time he had fallen asleep, he was still thinking about it.

_Sephiroth was on the beach of a deserted island. All he had was the Masamune, fresh water, fruit, and the picture of his mother that never left his side. Through the whole day, he was perfectly fine. When night fell, however, he began to become frightened. Sephiroth moved closer to his little fire. Then, he pulled the picture of his mother out of his pocket. __**But,**__ his mother was no longer in the picture. Instead, it was Cloud! Sephiroth burst into tears now that his mother was no longer with him._

Sephiroth rolled in his sleep, causing the scene to change so that

_he was standing in the main hall of the building. All the others were there, too. Shinra was giving a speech, but Sephiroth couldn't hear him for some reason. Then, a picture of a much younger Sephiroth appeared on the screen behind Shinra. He was sitting in a bath, playing with a toy chocobo. Everyone in the room turned toward Sephiroth and started laughing. He looked down and, in horror, realized that he was in his boxers. They were pink with bright purple spots all over. Sephiroth ran away from them, pushing through the door to find himself _

_back in school. He was sitting at his desk, being a good little boy while the teacher lectured about good behavior. They were going on a field trip tomorrow, and Sephiroth had been waiting for it all year. He had been nice to the other kids, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be allowed to go on the trip. There was no way he couldn't go. When the teacher said his name as one of the bad kids who couldn't go, Sephiroth felt like crying. The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Sephiroth ran all the way home, crying. The only one who bothered to even try and comfort him was Lucrecia Crescent, who just happened to be walking past the crying 5 year old._

Sephiroth's eyes shot open as the first rumble of thunder came. All of the fairies were safe on his bed, spread out all over him. Sephiroth smiled, then tried to go back to sleep. The storm outside disagreed with him, and kept him up the rest of the night.

S

I'm stuck, and don't know what else to do to Sephiroth. Any suggestions would help. 


	5. Chapter 5

Day Off

Sephiroth didn't know what to do. He was effectively on vacation, but wasn't allowed to leave the ShinRa building. Looking around for a while, he found a book that shouldn't have been there, no matter what. It was a copy of LOVELESS. The question of what it was doing in his room vaguely crossed his mind, but left a few moments later. At least it gave him something to do. After a mere 20 minutes with the book, he gave up. How Genesis could stand reading it all day was beyond him. With nothing to do, Sephiroth started going through everything in his apartment. Anything he no longer needed was thrown out, and what he did need was put on the couch for sorting.

"Why is it so boring? I was sure there would be something for me to do…" Sephiroth looked at the small, cream-colored book and grinned wickedly. "Well, if he wants to leave the book in here, he'll have to deal with the consequences." Sephiroth took the book in his hand and set off to find Genesis.

"Ah, there you are. Where's LOVELESS? You're usually reading it by now." Sephiroth made sure the book was well hidden behind his back as he spoke; hoping Genesis didn't realize he was tricking him.

"I can't find it. I could've sworn I had it when I went to bed last night. Maybe I forgot it somewhere…" Genesis got a far-away look in his eyes as he tried to remember the last place he had had his precious book before he went to bed. "Was it in your room when you got up today? I might've left it in there."

"Well, I did find something interesting this morning. I don't know how much interest you'd have in it, but…" Sephiroth pulled the book out from behind his back and held it up so the others could see it.

"My book!" Genesis grabbed for it, but found the book held up out of his reach. "Give me my book, Sephiroth!" Genesis tried jumping, but Sephiroth dropped the book down and stepped on it. There was a collective gasp from the onlookers as Genesis slowly turned his face up toward Sephiroth, and away from his book.

"At least he didn't take a Dumbapple from you, unlike the other day." Angeal wasn't bothering to hide his smirk, finding the whole situation actually quite amusing.

"It's just a book, Genesis. Honestly. Stop staring at me like that. What is your problem today?" Sephiroth stared at Genesis, confused about why his friend was getting so upset.

"You know how important it is to me! Now, give it back!" Genesis attempted to physically lift Sephiroth's foot off the book, but to no avail. "Fine. I will get it back later, I swear." Genesis stood, spun on his heel, and left the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about that." Sephiroth stood in the room, staring at the door.

"Sephiroth... What do you think he meant by that? Surely he knows by now that he just can't beat you." Angeal had a worried expression on his face as he stared at Sephiroth, probably trying to picture something people could use against his friend.

"Shit." Sephiroth ran out of the room, cursing himself for ever giving Genesis a key to his room. If he found that.... Sephiroth pushed the worry to the back of his mind as he ran, vainly hoping Genesis didn't go into his room. Sephiroth burst through the door moments later to find Genesis sprawled out on his bed, holding a blue book with a rose on the front cover. "Genesis, put my book down. You really don't need to look in there."

"And why not?" Genesis had an evil glint in his eye as he began to grin, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth's.

"Trust me. You do not WANT to look in it." Sephiroth could already hear Genesis taunting him about it. And he'd probably tell Angeal about it. And if Angeal finds out..... The Puppy finds out. And if that happens.... Sephiroth tried not to think about that, and instead focused on more important things. Like getting his supposed-to-be-a-secret journal backe from the maniac holding it. Genesis and Sephiroth were practically having a staring contest, seeing who would give in first. Then, Genesis opened the book.

"Let's see here. Page one. It's says here that-"

"GENESIS! Put my book down!!" Sephiroth roared at the other man, drawing the Masamune in the same instant. Genesis took on an expression shock and stared at the tip of the katana, mere inches from his face.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Why don't we settle this man-to-man? If I win, I get to keep your book and get LOVELESS back. If you win, I give it back and don't mention it to anyone."

"Never?"

"Never. I promise."

"Where's your sword?"

"No, no. Not the usual way. I say we be more... creative this time. We'll have a game of chess. Neither of us play very well, so it'll be more even." Genesis had a grin plastered on his face as he watched Sephiroth think, patiently waiting as the minutes ticked by.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Genesis got to his feet with a smirk at Sephiroth, leading the way out of the apartment. Sephiroth wondered why on Gaia this was even happeneing, but decided to give up wondering. Anything was possible, after all. Even someone overreacting because you had their book in your hands. Unfortunately, it was always this way in SOLDIER. They just couldn't help it. Especially Genesis. He seemed to have a problem of some sort with overreacting if LOVELESS was involved. Even more so when Dumbapples were. Sephiroth continued pondering in this fashion until they reached the SOLDIER Floor. They instantly went to the back area where the table was and got set up.

"You go first, hero."

"Please don't call me that." Sephiroth concentrated on the game so much his head started hurting. This is why he hated playing chess. Or any other board game for that matter. It just had weird effects on him. A quick glance told him Genesis was concentrating just as hard, if not more.

A large crowd had gathered around to watch the their game, and the extra attention was making Sephiroth nervous. Not to mention, some were even voting on who would win. That was one thing Sephiroth didn't need. Genesis didn't need any more reason to be jealous of Sephiroth. It was already bad enough. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sephiroth finally won. The both of them sighed and leaned back in their chair, acting as though they just got back from the hardest day of work in their lives. Genesis stood moments later, and handed Sephiroth his book.

"Here. As promised. Don't worry. I'll keep the contents our little secret." Sephiroth took LOVELESS out of his pocket and handed it back with a smile.

"It's yours, after all. I was planning on returning it to you the whole time, after all."

"This doesn't change anything, Sephiroth! I'm still jealous of you." Genesis turned and ran down the hall, probably going to his room. Like Sephiroth was now.

"I need to take a nap. My head hurts too much." Angeal chuckled softly as he followed Sephiroth to the elevator.

"Maybe you should stop playing board games."

"Shut up ad find something to do, Angeal." Sephiroth stomped to his room and slammed the door behind him before falling on his bed and going to sleep.


End file.
